Sonrojos y pañuelos
by Genee
Summary: Susumo no quiere a Yamato, Taichi se divierte torturandole, aunque algo hay de cierto en su manera de actuar. Cuando Hikari enferma, Yamato debe enfrentar a las quimeras y dragones que custodian a su pequeña y dulce novia. [Para Jacque-Kari ¡Que te recuperes pronto! *Yamakari/Mención Taiora]


Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

Fic random. Dedicado a Jacque-Kari. ¡Espero te mejores pronto!

.

Sonrojos y pañuelos.

.

La vergüenza intensa se notaba en sus orejas y en el cuello que ardían. Escondía los ojos de la mirada sesgada que le regalaba Taichi, el mejor amigo y hermano mayor de la novia.

Las cosas de por sí eran extrañas desde que Hikari y Yamato contaron al mundo que estaban saliendo, no podía mirar a Tai fijamente, no podía, simplemente no lograba mantenerle la mirada por más de un segundo, mucho menos cuando le tocaba visitar a la novia en su casa.

Por más que les resulte difícil de creer, Taichi no golpeó ni sentenció a Yamato una vez que se enteró de la verdad. Se enojó, mucho. Pero Su novia le hizo saber que hay cosas peores en el mundo que el mejor amigo salga con la hermana, y es que pudo haber sido un motociclista con tatuajes hasta en la madre, quizá uno de esos pijos llenos de petulancia y dinero que solo buscan a las chicas jóvenes e indefensas para quitarle la inocencia y luego marcharse. Debía ver el vaso medio lleno en vez de sacar tantas desventajas.

El hermano, daba gracias de haberse armado de valor y declarársele a la hermosa pelirroja y que esta le hiciese entrar en razón, no quería ser el causante de la tristeza de dos personas que realmente quería. Sin embargo, pese a todo, seguía siendo el mayor. Tenía que protegerle lo más que pudiera de su mejor amigo. Tantas historias de pasillos que conocía —de primera fuente, cabe destacar— Taichi sobre él y su actitud de mujeriego, no le ayudaban a Yamato.

—¿A qué viniste? —Taichi se cruzó de brazos, demandando así su poder de hermano sobreprotector.

—Disfrutas esto, ¿no?

No lo podía evitar. Para Tai era divertido tener poder sobre Yamato.

—Hikari no podrá salir. Está enferma. Puedes irte, rubiecito.

La burla brincaba desde sus ojos.

Yamato dejó salir un poco de aire. Quería insultarle, decirle donde podía meterse su sonrisilla, pero no podía. Quisiera o no, Tai estaba siendo Tai, y ser Tai era también ser hermano de Hikari, su dulce novia, la muchacha que robaba cada intento de escribir del otro, siendo luego la dueña de sus historias melodiosas.

—¿Podemos ahorrarnos la escenita? —pidió Yamato.

—La verdad es que sí —Taichi dio un paso hacia atrás, gesto que tenía la intención de darle paso a Yamato hasta la sala.

El guitarrista alzó una ceja. ¿Era tan fácil así? No, con Taichi la palabra "fácil" no existía.

—¿Qué tramas?

—Nada, has venido a ver a mi hermana, pasa.

Yamato apretó el ceño:

—No confío en tu buena voluntad.

—Querías ahorrarte la escena conmigo. ¡Vivo para complacerte, Matty!

Yamato miró desconfiado a Taichi, su enorme sonrisa no podía augurar nada bueno. Y, en efecto, no lo era. Tramaba algo y ese algo podía ser más pesado que el propio Yaichi Yagami.

—Taichi —Le llamaron desde la sala de estar—. ¿Qué tanto haces? Ya va a empezar el jueg... —Las palabras de Susumo quedaron flotando en el aire.

Aire que se templaba y ponía tenso. Yamato tragó pesado. Si en el mundo había algo peor que un hermano celoso, era un padre aún más que celoso. Miró al mejor amigo —ya no estaba seguro de seguir llamándole así—, su sonrisa explayada no era más grande porque no tenía más espacio en su rostro.

Negó con la cabeza con recelo. Era un maldito canalla. En algún momento le pagaría todas las que le estaba haciendo.

—¡Tú! —gruñó el mayor de los presentes.

—Señor Yagami —saludó, a sabiendas que no tendría un buen recibimiento.

Las cosas que tenía que hacer por su novia, se decía desde su fuero interior.

Estaba pensando en que no vería ya a Hikari esa tarde. Su mano sintió aún más el peso de la bolsa que asía. Recordó el mensaje que recibió esa mañana por parte de la novia cuando respondió su saludo del día.

_«Amanecí resfriada, no podremos vernos hoy. A menos que quieras enfrentarte a las quimeras y dragones que me custodian y no te pondré en esa situación.»_

Él mismo decidió combatir a los hombres Yagami, por ella, lo merecía, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de poder ganar. Esperaba al menos un recibimiento educado, un comportamiento político, las pases momentáneas en homenaje a la enferma Hikari.

—Yamato, ¿cómo estás? —Gracias a Dios existían las madres—. ¿Qué haces en la puerta aún parado? Entra, Hikari está en su habitación.

Los dientes de Susumo y Taichi chirriaron. Yamato no podía sentirse más victorioso. Solo por respeto al viejo no rio descaradamente.

—Te estaremos vigilando —susurraron los hombres Yagami en coro.

Yuuko guio al muchacho hasta la habitación de Hikari. Le recordó que las visitas en él estaban prohibidas y que solo haría una excepción porque su hija estaba con fiebre y tumbada en cama. Le avisó que la puerta debía permanecer sin el seguro puesto y entre abierta. Yamato acató la orden sin chistar.

—No le hagas mucho caso a esos dos —Con un ademán de su cabeza señaló hacia la sala, donde estaba su esposo e hijo—. Estoy segura de que le caes bien a Susumo. Y Taichi, pues, eres su amigo después de todo, debes conocerle ya.

—Lo entiendo. Si yo estuviera en su lugar ni me hubiera dejado llegar hasta aquí.

—Eres un jovencito muy educado y, aparte, inteligente. Ya veo por qué le gustas tanto a Hikari. Entre tú y yo, no hubiera elegido un novio mejor para ella.

Yamato no pudo evitar ponerse rojo ante el cumplido, desvió la mirada solo para que su suegra no notara el ardor en ella. Yuuko sonrió divertida, siendo consciente de cómo se sentía su yerno. Empujó la puerta y avisó a la hija que su novio había llegado y les dejó solos.

Ella estaba pálida, con la nariz roja, cuando le pidió que se sentara a su lado, se escuchó congestionada. No era para menos. Le daba pena verle así. Las muchachas buenas no deberían de tener que enfrentarse a los resfriados.

—Te traje tu bebida favorita, y algo de caldo de pollo.

La habitación permanecía a oscura. Una foto de Taichi de pequeño al lado de Hikari en la mesa d noche. Pañuelos de papel arrugados por doquier. Tomó una silla, la del escritorio, y la acercó hasta la cama de la novia.

Hikari sonrió. Yamato le entregó el bol con la sopa y puso el termo con el jugo de piña y fresas al lado del Taichi con la sonrisa chimuela, y la Hikari de cabellos más cortos.

—Está buenísima —dijo luego del primer sorbo—. ¿La hiciste tú?

Los cachetes de Yamato ganaron un nuevo sonrojo.

—Mi hermano siempre alaba tus comidas. Dicen que son muy ricas, ya sé por qué. Y no le digas que te dije, pero prefiere comer un platillo tuyo al de los de Sora. _'Cocina como sabe de física cuántica'_, dijo hace unas semanas y sé que Sora no sabe nada de física.

La noticia se guardó indudablemente en el cerebro del otro. Sonrió con malicia, ya sabía cómo hacer que Taichi dejara sus estupideces por un buen rato.

—Hablando de él...

La novia dejó escapar una risilla. Sus muecas eran únicas, amaba ver cómo Yamato intentaba parecer desinteresado ante una cosa que realmente le tenía importancia. Algo había en cómo achicaba sus ojos y miraba hacia cualquier dirección con intención de evitar el contacto visual, en la manera de torcer la boca, aunque a primera vista pareciera que no se perturbaba ni un poco; había mucho en cómo se coloreaban sus mejillas, era algo que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Te siento lejos. ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado?

Le tomó por sorpresa, inmediatamente suavizó su expresión. Sin embargo, la pupila de sus ojos vacilaban en un baile sin melodías. Finalmente miró hacia la entrada de la habitación, Hikari entendió, no quería irrespetar y perder la confianza que le hubo dado Yuuko, la poca de Susumo y hasta la del mismísimo Taichi.

—No pasará nada —Entonces estornudó, tres veces seguidas.

La sopa casi se derramó sobre la cobija. Yamato la tomó y colocó al lado del termo con jugo.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Hikari asintió. Tomó de la mano del novio y lo obligó a que tomara asiento. Yamato rodeó con el brazo la espalda de la novia y ella se escondió en su pecho, sintiendo el corazón del insondable Yamato latir. Así fue como quedó dormida.

Acomodó su cuerpo durmiente con cuidado. Le arropó y besó en la frente. Cuando se dio media vuelta encontró a Taichi. Su espalda pegada en la pared, de brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y con una sonrisota.

—¿Te burlarás?

—Sora tenía razón, no eres tan mal novio.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que por ahora, sigues a modo de pruebas, pero que, si sigues así, pueda que te d mi bendición.

Yamato alzó una ceja. Caminó hasta su amigo y le dio un golpe simbólico en la quijada. Apenas y fue un roce.

—Menos mal, porque odiaría tener que decirle a Sora que como cocinera no da la talla. ¡O es que sabe mucho de física cuántica?

—¡¿Quié...?! —apretó la mandíbula—. ¡Hikari!

Escucharon a Sora hablar con la madre de Taichi. Yamato sonrió con malicia, a Taichi le sudaron las manos. Su mirada suplicante no podía estar más clara.

Yamato lo abrazó por el hombro y encaminó a través del pasillo. En el camino hablaron de cómo el mejor amigo ayudaría a Yamato a ganarse la confianza de Susumo, eso, si no quería tener que ver cómo hacer alegrar a su novia.

**¡Dime que te gustó, JK! xD La idea me vino cuando te dejaba el review en: ****_Las ultimas vacaciones. _**

**Espero que a más de uno le haya sacado una sonrisa.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
